thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Фарс каприччио
“Capriccio Farce” - песня, выпущенная 2 сентября 2011 года в составе альбома “Evils Court”. Клип на нее был опубликован Akuno-P на Nico Nico Douga 29 октября 2011 года. Это седьмая по счету песня в цикле Заводной Колыбельной. В ней описывается встреча, произошедшая в 998 году между обитателями Театра Зла. Capriccio Farce is a song released as part of Evils Court on September 2, 2011 and later posted on Nico Nico Douga by Akuno-P on October 29, 2011. It is the seventh song in the Clockwork Lullaby Series, depicting a meeting between the inhabitants of Evil's Theater. Сюжет Пробудившиеся сосуды греха собираются в разрушенном театре, чтобы начать суд. Возглавляющая заседание Владычица Суда говорит о необходимости отыскать пропавший грех, после чего спрашивает Ма, не знает ли она, где его искать. Ма отвечает, что текущее местонахождение греха ей неизвестно, и высказывает опасение, что он может находиться «в руках у той девушки». Шестеренка считает, что после того, как все сосуды наконец объединятся, больше ничего не останется. Хозяйка Кладбища, насмехаясь над ним, говорит, что он бессилен что-либо сделать. The awakened vessels of sin all meet in a ruined theater to start a trial. The Master of the Court leads the trial, discussing that they need to find the missing vessel of sin, and asks Ma for its location. Ma states she doesn't know its whereabouts either, but she fears that it might be in "that girl's hand". Gear believes that there will be nothing left after the vessels are united, and in response the Master of the Graveyard taunts him that he is powerless to do anything. Затем Владычица Суда приказывает Гаммону Окто рассказать о причинах, побудивших его прийти в лес. Гаммон объясняет, что вошел в лес, надеясь найти меч Венома. Этот меч должен был помочь ему уничтожить ужасное проклятие, хранимое его телом. Хозяйка Кладбища и ее слуги схватили Окто, когда он пытался проникнуть в театр, и Владычица Суда судила его и приговорила к смерти. Однако в последний момент его спасла Официантка, которой нужен был подчиненный. Вот так Гаммон Окто и стал «Садовником». В конце говорится о том, что одинокий человек незадолго до своей смерти построил в лесу театр. Но неизвестно, станет ли реальностью Утопия, которой он так мечтал достичь ради себя и своей дочери. Next, the Master of the Court instructs Gammon Octo to recount the events that led him to the forest. He mentions that he entered the forest looking for a sword, in order to undo a terrible curse on his body, but was captured by the Master of the Graveyard and her servants. The Master of the Court trials him and sentences him to death, but he was saved by the Waiter who wanted him for chores, and became the "Gardener". It is mentioned how a lonely man, before he died, constructed this theater in the forest. However, it is unknown if the Utopia he dreamed of for him and his daughter will succeed. Композиция В песне используются войсбанки Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin и Len Act 2, Camui Gackpo, Megurine Luka и Gumi программы VOCALOID2. Кроме того, используются войсбанки MEIKO и KAITO программы VOCALOID. Также использованы фортепиано и синтезированные ударные, фортепиано и гитара. The song utilizes the voicebanks of Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len Act 2, Camui Gackpo, Megurine Luka, and Gumi on the VOCALOID2 program. Additionally, MEIKO and KAITO are utilized with the VOCALOID program. Synth drums, synth piano, piano, and synth guitar are also used. Песня начинается со вступительной строки, завершающейся в 0,14 секунд. Затем идет инструментальное вступление, которое заканчивается в 0,33 секунды. The song begins with an opening line, ending at 0.14. An opening instrumental begins afterwards, ending at 0.33. The first verse begins with vocals from Miku, and takes a short break at 0.48. Luka's vocals begin, and end at 1.05, interrupted by Rin and Len. A pre-chorus shared by KAITO and MEIKO begins at 1.12, and the first chorus begins at 1.37, switching vocals between Rin, Len, Luka,and MEIKO. A tagline between KAITO and Miku starts at 2.03. A brief instrumental begins at 2.10, and the second verse starts at 2.23, with Miku starting the vocals. The next part is sung by Gackpo, and is interrupted by Rin and Len again at 2.53. The second pre-chorus begins at 3.00, with vocals shared between Rin and Gackpo. The second chorus begins at 3.26, with a duet between Luka and Gackpo, then switches to Rin and Gackpo. At 3.51, the signature "lu li la" melody is sung by Len, the second tagline in the song. The song switches to a bridge, with a melody similar to the pre-choruses, at 4.00. The final chorus begins at 4.23, starting with MEIKO, to KAITO, Miku, Rin, Len, Gackpo, Luka, then finally Gumi.The final tagline is sung by Rin and Len at 4.53. Текст Японский= |-| Ромадзи= Связанные песни Heartbeat Clocktower “Heartbeat Clocktower” рассказывает о прошлом Владычицы Суда, а также о том, как Шестеренка пожертвовал собой, чтобы передать ей силы Ложки Марлона. Heartbeat Clocktower chronicles Gear's thoughts on the other residents, as well as the past of the Master of the Court, as it details Gear's sacrifice to give her the powers of the Marlon Spoon. Master of the Court События “Master of the Court” предшествуют событиям “Capriccio Farce”. В этой песне Владычица Суда рассказывает о целях, которых она предполагает достичь в будущем, а также о своих взаимоотношениях с некоторыми другими обитателями театра. The song Master of the Court shows the interactions of the Master of the Court with other residents of the Theater prior to Capriccio Farce, as well as detailing her future goals. Master of the Graveyard События “Master of the Graveyard” также предшествуют событиям “Capriccio Farce”. Эта песня рассказывает о Хозяйке Кладбища: о роли, которую она играет в театре, и о ее отношениях с другими его обитателями. Master of the Graveyard explains the Master of the Graveyard's role in the theater as well as her relationship with some of the other inhabitants, prior to Capriccio Farce. Альбомы EVILS COURT.png|Evils Court|link=Evils Court Появления Персонажи= |-| Локации= |-| Группы= |-| Прочее= Детали Концепция и происхождение *Название песни отсылает к словам Куклы-Директора, а точнее, к ее странному и неуместному обозначению встречи обитателей театра как «суда». *The song's title refers to the Director Doll's whimsical and unnecessary treatment of their meeting as a "trial". *«Capriccio», что по-итальянски означает «каприз», - название последней оперы Рихарда Штрауса. Возможно, использование этого слова в названии песни - намек на то, что события “Capriccio Farce” происходят в последние годы "Хроник". Персонажей в песне десять, так же, как и в опере Штрауса. *"Capriccio", meaning "Whim" in Italian, is the name of the last opera composed by Richard Strauss, tying to the song's placement within the final years of the Evillious Chronicles; like the opera, the song also features ten characters. *Фарс - лёгкая драматическая работа, в которой для создания комического эффекта используются совершенно невероятные сюжетные повороты, гротескные персонажи и, зачастую, элементы буффонады. Другое значение слова "фарс" - смехотворные, зачастую раздражающие насмешки, ситуации или события. *A farce is a light dramatic work in which highly improbable plot situations, exaggerated characters, and often slapstick elements are used for humorous effect; as a double meaning, it also refers to ludicrous, often frustrating mockeries of a situation or event. Любопытно *В буклете “Evils Court” Гаммон Окто выражает сожаление, что обитатели театра не провели просто обычную встречу. *In the Evils Court booklet, Gammon expresses frustration at not just having an ordinary meeting. *Рекламный ролик "Evils Court" обозначает событие как издевательство над правосудием, названное "Приступим к работе". *The Evils Court booklet lists the event as a mockery of justice they called "Getting Started". *Во время каждой фразы появляется табличка диалога с текстом и, в перерывах между куплетами, профайл каждого персонажа, описывающий их характер и действия; оформление, используемое для диалогов и профайлов, - пародия на серию игр “Ace Attorney”. *During each verse, a dialogue box appears to portray the lyrics and, during each song intermission, a list of profiles appears for the characters involved, describing their actions and character; the skin utilized for the dialogues and profiles are a parody to the Ace Attorney games. *Песня начинается со слов: “さあ...” («Давай…»). Это отсылка к циклу семи смертных грехов, каждая песня которого начиналась с этой фразы. *The song makes a brief reference to the Seven Deadly Sins Series, beginning with "さあ..." (Now/Let's...), the signature phrase beginning all song in the series. *Появление каждого персонажа сопровождается появлением на заднем плане предмета, представляющего область влияния этого персонажа и/или роль, которую он играет в театре или (в случае с Хозяйкой Адского Двора) в аду. *Each character is accompanied by an object in the background, representing their domain and/or role in the theater or (in the case of Master of the Hellish Yard) Hell. *В последнем припеве персонажи поют в том же порядке, в каком идут даты релизов представляющих их вокалоидов. *The last verse the characters sing are ordered by their individual Vocaloid's release date. *В альбоме “Evils Court” песня предваряется инструментальной композицией под названием “5 Minutes Before Court” («5 Минут До Суда»), использующей ту же мелодию, что и “Capriccio Farce”, только более медленную и в исполнении других музыкальных инструментов. *In Evils Court, the song is preceded by an instrumental titled "5 Minutes Before Court", utilizing a similar tune to Capriccio Farce, albeit much slower and with different instruments. Галерея Клип= Doll miku.PNG|Хозяйка Суда спрашивает Ма о местонахождении последнего сосуда Magician luka.PNG|Ма предполагает, что сосуд находится в "ее" руках greed kaito.PNG|Gear comments on the "farce" of a meeting they held gluttony meiko.PNG|The Master of the Graveyard mocks Gear for his inability to do anything about the circumstances gardener gakupo.PNG|The Cursed Gardner relates the circumstances surrounding his arrival to the theater gluttony trio.PNG|The Servants demanding the Gardener is killed, eaten, or at least captured vanity gardener.PNG|The Waiter saved him, so he became the "Gardener" humility len.PNG|Irregular singing the Clockwork Lullaby at the second chorus' end wrath gumi.PNG|The Master of the Hellish Yard during the song's final chorus |-| Прочее= Capriccio.Farce.full.840735.jpg|Cappricio Farce original PV image by Painter Brioche Capriccio Farced.jpg|Capriccio Farce promotional image by Painter Brioche External Links *Nicopedia - Song's article in Nicopedia (Japanese) Категория:Песни